callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator (Field Order)
Predator appears as a Field Order in Call of Duty: Ghosts in the map Ruins. In order to become the Predator, the player will have to complete a Field Order on the map Ruins. Once this is done, a Care Package crate will drop with the prompt to become Predator. It behaves similarly to the Juggernaut Maniac and the Michael Myers Field Order reward, with a few new additions akin to its abilities in the Predator movies. Weapons and Equipment The Predator has a wide variety of weapons and abilities to use at his disposal: *Wristblades that replace the standard melee attack. They are activated by pressing the melee button, as the fire button will not work for this attack. *Predator Cannon mounted on the player's shoulder, which will lock on to enemies in the field of view. Can be fired using the fire button once locked on, and a prompt on the screen to fire will let the player know an enemy is locked. Enemies using the Incog perk can still be targeted. However, it cannot lock on to aircraft. **The cannon is extremely powerful, being able to kill even a Juggernaut in one shot. *The Predator can turn invisible. While it should be noted that the player will not be completely invisible, as there is a telltale shimmer of their body, they will still be very difficult for enemies to detect. However, the player will not be invisible when sprinting, shooting, or stabbing with his weapons. *Thermal vision which can be activated using the ADS button. The environment will become a mixture of blues while enemies will be highlighted in bright orange and red. Enemies using the Incog perk will not be highlighted. *When the Predator is near death, they will drop into a last stand mode, and activate the Predator Self-Destruct. An animation will show a bomb on its left wrist being activated, and after detonation it will kill every player on the enemy team in a similar manner to the K.E.M. Strike. Humorously, the Predator also does his maniacal laugh as the 5-second timer counts down after the device's activation. Gallery Obtaining Predator CoDG.png|Obtaining the Predator Field Order Predator Thermal Vision CoDG.png|The Predator's thermal vision and invisibility being used Trivia *Melee kills with the Predator show as knife kills in the killfeed, while kills caused by explosions will show the regular K.E.M. Strike killfeed icon. *Damaging the Predator will show a Juggernaut hitmarker. *The K.E.M. Strike that is activated upon the Predator's death is a reference to the movies and other media in which the Predator appears in, where upon defeat it will activate a nuclear explosive via its Wrist Gauntlet. *The countdown sound for the timer for the K.E.M. strike upon death uses the same countdown sound from the various Predator movies. **A faint laughing can be heard when this happens, which is a reference to the first Predator movie when the Predator activates its explosive device after being defeated by Dutch. As Dutch runs away, the Predator is heard laughing maniacally before the bomb detonates. *The alien markings on the right side of the Predator's HUD are the same type as used in the film series. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Characters Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Field Order Rewards